Waking the Wonderland wars
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: Ichigo is sent down the rabbit hole, like any other Alice in wonderland story, but this one is a twist, he's taken when he's awake and everyone falls in love with him. Rated M for a reason people! A Bday gift to myself, it's late...that makes me sad!


**Me:** It's my BRITHDAY! (June 1st) So I'm doing this as a present to ME!

**Summary:** Ichigo is sent down the rabbit hole, like any other Alice in wonderland story, but this one is a twist, he's taken when he's awake and everyone falls in love with him, the male population does, and he can't seem to find his way back home...but does he want to when his own world keeps on harming him? And what is this about a war between the lands?

**Warnings:** You know what my story contains, don't make me say it more then necessary and you know the disclaimer as well so NUUUUUU I **WILL NOT HAVE YOU SPAM ME THINGS!**

**Pairing(Uke/Seme): Ichigo/?**

**EXTRA!:** DaniNara your request is coming, been working on it and this is just for me so you're will be up in about a day or two the most so yeah wait a little more.

**Title: **Waking the Wonderland wars

**Chapter 1:** Waking up

"_What do you mean **everyone** loves me? Why me?" He asked the black haired man in front of him, making the guy sigh and turn towards him, dark onyx eyes stared at him and he opened his mouth._

"_I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK YOU'RE LIFE IS IN IMPORTANT! I DO!" He shouted at the guard who didn't move from the line of fire._

"_I have nothing to give this world, I'm of no more importance, don't worry there will be more of me" the guard said and started to fade in Ichigo's hands, leaving a card behind. Ichigo trembled as he held the card to his chest._

"_Why do all of you think you're not of importance?" he whispered to the card as it slipped from his grasp and into the wind. _

"_They always leave" Ichigo said and looked up at the group of people in front of him._

"_They never want to stay for long...just like you...you'll get bored and leave me alone as well...just like _everyone_ else...just like everyone" he said and closed his eyes and the felt something inside him snap close, letting darkness flow from his body out to the grounds of wonderland. _

Honey brown eyes opened as he came out of the dream sequence he forced himself into. Shocking orange hair stirred in the breeze, a clip in the form of a bow hooked on the boy's hair, a gift from his sisters, the only thing he had left of them. The clip was black with a criss cross of a red rose, blue cross and a white skull, sort of Gothic, but suited him. Sitting up the boy stared at the tree he was under, his body fitted with a dark red button up dress shirt and tight black skinny jeans that hugged his hips. His feet were bare as he out grew his last pair of shoes he bought and didn't want to waste what little money he had on un-necessary needs.

He leaned back against the tree and sighed. Trying to remember what he was dreaming about, but came up blank, like most of the time, his dreams were precognitive and he could never remember them till near the time they happened. He sighed and got up off the tree, being sixteen he had to get back to the orphanage at ten and it took an hour, he would be there right at ten if his watch was correct. Sighing again he ran down the hill and jumped over a gate to get on the trail for the orphanage. The sun was just over the horizon and slowly falling, letting the brightest colors wonder to his vision.

**'Let this day be gone...this day I don't want to remember...even after all this time'** the boy thought. He walked a little farther before something ran out in the corner of his vision making him jump. He turned and saw it was a white rabbit...waring clothes? He stared at the rabbit, it was white and waring weird ass clothing. Not something you saw every day...he decided to ignore it and walk away. Bad mistake 'cause the next thing you know the rabbit turns to a guy and is pulling him backwards!

"Where do you think you're going, Ichigo?" the rabbit turned man asked. The boy, Ichigo, turned his head and felt his eye twitch as the rabbit turned man was shorter than him and was pulling him away from where he was supposed to be going! Also when he tried to get out of the rabbit, man...THING'S grasp the thing had the nerve to knock him the fuck out! He wasn't a wimp by a long mile, but the way the rabbit man hit him it seem to be a pressure point that knocks you the fuck out.

Then theirs the part he feels the rabbit man carry him to the edge of something, throws him or something and he just F.A.L.L.S. Nothing more nothing less he just **falls** down lands on something after what seemed like hours!, but might have been just a few minutes, you know the feeling I know you do, and then nothing. He just goes numb

**Me:** Yep that's where this baby ends, wanted to put this up yesterday **ON** my birthday, but my computer is crap and logged me the fuck off and shuted it's happy little ass down! So yeah this is what it is, I love 'Alice in wonderland' so I wanted it to be like that...hope you enjoy more when it comes out so...yeah, **REVIEW!**

**Extra:** Guess who knocked Ichigo out and if you win you get a pairing of you're choice, not the Ichigo one that is for me and me alone


End file.
